DayZ
by Rook-the-Ace
Summary: "He's the hero that Chernarus deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So we'll hunt him. Because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian, a watchful protector. A dark Knight." A novelisation of FRANKIEonPCin1080p's Youtube Series.
1. Sniper Killer

I just sat there, wearing someone's clothes and a backpack full of stuff that I knew wasn't mine. I couldn't remember anything at first, but I sat there, the ocean behind me looking up a grassy knoll at the roof of a house to my right and an industrial crane to my left. It sounds stupid but I concentrated really hard on just finding memories, and then I found one. It went along the lines of someone walking into an office, with me sitting down in a chair; "Frank Jones, solicitor" I said as I stood up and shook his hand. Processing that memory, I was British, I had a British accent, I also knew my name and my occupation, but there was another one; I was lying down in bed watching a television that had a news story about the "ex-soviet state" of Chernarus and how the whole country has declared a state of emergency because a disease similar to Creutzfeldt-Jakob Disease has infected something like 90% of the country and under the influence of Russia and Takistan has become the first country since North Korea to close all its borders. I looked about and practically told myself; "Well Frankie, you're in a zombie apocalypse, what do you do?" I guess that's where the story sort of begins.

I looked into the backpack on my shoulders, and there was a map. I knew where I was immediately, the city of Elektrozavodsk, or Elektro as I started to call it.

A big city means big zombie hordes, so I wanted a weapon.

I started walking into the city, through the Industrial area, past the port for the Oil Tankers, the silos and down the roads into the suburbs.

For a zombie apocalypse, there wasn't many zombies, funnily enough, which really only meant that other people had killed them, which was worrying.

I reached my first zombie the same time I reached the suburbs actually; passing broken walls and burnt out cars, I searched the first few buildings, but they were all empty, and eventually I reached the road again.

I walked up the road and a large hill overlooking the suburbs took my notice, followed by vision of some sorts; I was in control I guess and I was wearing a shirt over my head like a bandana, the man next to me in a military ghillie suit, both armed with AS50 Anti-Material Sniper Rifles. I looked down the scope and saw someone, in the same position I was in real life, and then I fired, and the .50 calibre bullet almost tore the poor guy in half, and I laid there watching him bleed to death. I snapped back into reality and continued my journey.

I avoided the road, fearing the snipers on the hill, and crossed the train tracks to my left to reach the train station. Then I saw the first face I could look back on and remember, well, looking back now I can't remember his face, but anyway. He was running up the train tracks, wielding a Fire Axe and running away from two zombies.

"Oh shit, that is not good, that is not good" I said out loud

Dude, friendly, friendly, dude, don't attack with that Axe, man, I've got no Equipment" I continued

He didn't seem to acknowledge me, but then again, he was being chased down by two zombies.

"Hey, can you understand me?"

He ran off before I walked away.

"I can tell he isn't going long" I muttered under my breath.

Then I felt the club like fist of one of the zombies behind me, actually knocking me down and into the train station. I scrambled to my feet and jumped over shanty made barricade, I took off my backpack and found a bandage to stem the bleeding from an open gash in my back. Suddenly another flashback of sorts ensued; I was at this building, the exact same train station, but there were backpacks and canteens on the floor. I walked up to one, and reached out to grab it, but as I blinked, it was gone and in the doorway, the zombie hunched slowly towards me, seemingly slowed.

I ran out of the doorway on the other side and reached another road. Suddenly a swift movement took my eye, in a branching off street, was something entering the Fire Station.

"There's the axe dude again" I said to myself

I didn't like the fact that he was going over to the fire station, he could get any type of weapon, and he didn't want anything to do with me, that could mean getting rid of my, permanently.

I continued through the backyards of houses of the suburbs, looking for loot, with little success.

Through the hole in a concrete wall and across an intersection however I found the hospital, I small speck of gold in a bleak desert of death. The hospital however lack all of its windows, a sure sign that not too long ago they were smashed, possibly in a shootout over the supplies.

I crossed each street one at a time, within ear shot of zombies down the road, but only if I was noisy.

The hospital was practically empty, but a few boxes remained. I opened it up and it was untouched, filled with valuable medical supplies which wouldn't all fit in my backpack.

I opened up my backpack and placed in; two blood bags, five morphine auto-injectors, one box of painkillers, four bandages and one epi-pen.

I thought that was enough medical supplies, especially with a lack of ammunition and a weapon, I left half empty. I exited through a broken window and began following a concrete wall, but the sound of a gunshot halted me as it echoed through the empty city. I got the feeling someone was behind me, I took cover but no one came, I looked towards the top half of the office, it seemed nostalgic to look at, and something about a pub came to mind when I kept thinking. A voice saying "There's a pub on the left were people can hang as well" It seemed like nothing until I rounded the corner.

It made me feel more sombre when I said it, there was a war for this city and it was evident that we lost.

I noticed something chilling by the office, however, a large amount of barbed cat wire, to keep out the undead, or even the living. There had clearly been action around that area before.

The shed nearby however was what I needed to get my mind of it. In one word; paydirt; there were a few boxes of .45 ACP ammunition, but I took only the speed-reloader, I knew that another neighbouring country, Takistan, had sent soldiers to Chernarus and that officer's carried Taurus Tracker Model 455 Revolvers, which took .45 ACP ammunition, I just didn't know why. I thought, but my thoughts were interrupted by gunshots.

Suddenly my brain went into the mode of a computer. The sound of the gunshot was distinguishable and with a skill I thought I never had, I went through a database of sounds until I thought of a gun that suited the sound. The M14 Designated Marksman Rifle. It spooked me that I knew all these guns, and how I could distinguish the sounds that no man should be hearing, but at this time, I knew I must try and keep my composure, so I grabbed some simple gear; a canteen and to my astonishment, a compass, which to my grief was broken.

I snuck past a zombie and into a house before being greeted by more gunshots, this time the computer in my brain telling me it was of a Winchester Model 1866 Lever-Action Rifle.

"That sounds like a Winchester…Oh my god, this is very risky" I said to myself as my composure began to fade away.

I scouted the street before more gunshots rattled the air around me.

"That has to be a M14" I said to myself, as some sort of moral boost as I sprinted across the street and up the hill that I had flashbacks about earlier.

I stopped one last time at a remote shed.

"He's not giving any….well….he's not bothered at all by his position and such" I said, commentating the gunman's actions.

"Okay, let's see what's down here" I said as I leant over and checked the backpack.

"Not much else either" I commentated as I grabbed a magazine for an M1911 Pistol and a watch as gunfire erupted again.

"You can bet your ass Frankie that if stuff like this is happening, people are gonna shoot you on sight when they see you" I said to myself, almost as a conversation, as if I was controlling someone else and was warning him about what lies ahead.

I stopped by the corner of a house at the foot of the hill and studied the office building down the road. It spooked me, for some reason it was scary to think of going there.

I eyed the office again, watching the chilling building, abandoned, the building itself felt dead. I knew there was loot, but I was scared of what I'd find.

"I'm not gonna go into the office" I said to myself, finding excuses in my head to make myself feel better. "Because its way way way way too risky"

I darted up the hill, thinking it over. The guy with the axe had just gone to fire station, and it felt like there was another across the hill, maybe I would be lucky, and maybe I already knew where it was.

I reached the first peak of the hill, I was heading up the second step, on a dirt road when I saw the tower of the fire station, and it seemed like I knew exactly where I was going.

I started to walk down the hill and cross the road to the Fire Station, eyeing the city to watch for any signs of life, when the gunshots of an M1911 Pistol rang out from over the hill. It was obvious the people here were not friendly, but did they know where I was?

I walked into the fire station through the broken up pieces of the Concrete wall, walking past a rabbit, a sign that nature was taking pack Chernarus, and through the shed, passing Helicopter parts. I guess someone was using the fire station as a base, the keyword being was.

The sound of flies was becoming louder and louder. I found a small gap in the wall, and another piece of my memory along with it. I remember walking through the gap, the exact same one, and tripping over, and watching in horror as my leg snapped.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and walked on to find the source of the noise.

I rounded the corner of the wall, giving me a clear site of the garage that the Fire Trucks were once parked. However, on the ground was the source of the noise. The flies had been feeding of the corpse of a man, still bleeding from his chest were the bullets fired from another man had impacted.

"Well there he is" I said out loud, surprised at the lack of remorse I showed.

I looked at him as I walked around to a small building to avoid the open field of concrete that had sentenced him to death.

"Also looks like he doesn't have anything" I explained to myself. "You can see from where the blood pours out…but from where you ask?"

I felt myself get slightly agitated at however shot him, whoever had done it had just done it because he felt like it, not for any reason in particular.

"And who shoots an unarmed person? I mean seriously, that is a dick move really" I continued.

I rounded the corner and found a small Emergency Exit door to the back of the Fire Station. I entered, but what I found was surprising.

"Um, there's no loot in here" I exclaimed as I entered the back door of the fire station, finding it completely empty.

"This is worrying, this is very worrying".

The sounds of flies returned as I ventured further into the building.

I began scaling the stairs to the top of the tower.

I cleared the first floor and my eyes lit up.

"Oh, Oh my goodness" I exclaimed as I laid eyes on a M24 Sniper Rifle.

I picked it up and examined the weapon.

"Pity there's no rounds for it though" I said out loud in frustrations

I continued scaling the stairs until I reached the top. I stood there still for a minute and looked at a girl, wearing a blue jumper and grey cargo pants and sporting a navy blue baseball cap, holding back here blonde hair in a bun, holding a pistol of some sort.

I slowly walked down the stairs, but soon the walk escalated into a run.

"Oh that's a person, that's a live person" I said to myself as I ran down the stairs. Then suddenly my brain seemed to click into survival mode, replacing fear for anger when I pieced together the puzzles.

"Fortunately it's clearly a retarded one."

As I ran, a zombie cut of the path to the stairs.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" I said as I jumped over the rail and down the remaining stairs to avoid the zombie

"Run, run, run, run, run" I exclaimed, motivating myself

"That is a live person up there and given that she had a gun, the one who killed that guy across there" I said, piecing together what happened in my mind what had just happened as I ran out of the grounds of the fire station, but something just didn't add up.

"I'm just hoping that zombie goes up and attacks here" I said as I looked for a hole in the Cement wall.

"Oh my goodness, there's gunshots over there as well" I said slightly panicky as I looked for a hole in the cement wall surrounding the Fire Station.

"God that person was stupid, if I actually had some rounds for this I could have actually held her up".

I paced up and down the wall frantically, there seemed to be no way out, not until I noticed a small gap in the concrete wall that I would only fit in crawling on the stomach.

"Let's get the fuck out of here" I said as I crawled under the small gap in the concrete wall.

I began jogging back towards the city, but I stopped and thought for a minute.

"Better plan" I said to myself, deciding to avoid the city and head for the hills.

I walked past the Fire Station and towards the hill, but thinking about that person on the tower. Something didn't feel right about it.

"Was that a live person?" I asked myself. She never moved, and I had been talking to myself out loud the whole time, and I could hear flies feasting on something. Maybe she was dead, and had a gun with ammo just waiting for me.

I walked back in the front gate and asked myself. "You reckon it's worth going back and checking if that's actually a live or dead person?"

I grabbed a canteen on the way up.

"I wonder, I really hope that…" I said as I finished the last of the stairs. I pocked my head up enough for me to see what was up there.

The barrel of an AKM was rested only centre metres away from my forehead as she aimed in on the Iron Sights of the weapon.

I ducked and collapsed down the stairs as she fired.

"Yep, that's a live person, oh my goodness" I said as I got to my feet and ran down the remaining stairs.

"A live person shooting on sight, what the fuck do you expect" I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs and sprinted out of the garage of the fire station and out to the courtyard by the dead body.

"Don't take any sympathy on her cause she's a women" I reminded myself as I reached the collapsed Concrete Wall that I entered from.

"Okay, next plan" I said as I ran through another small shed for cover.

"I'm gonna get some rounds, and given that she's just taken a shot at me, I'm gonna count her as fair game"

I thought back on what had just happened as I reached the road.

"That was an AKM too, that is a two bullet kill that right there." I didn't know it, but that was a taste for the world I was in.

I crossed the road and ran back up the hill to the dirt road and followed it for a while, until I saw an old barn.

I began to walk towards it, but the sounds of an AS50 rang through the air, I knew what he was doing, he was sniping people in the town, no-one would waste such high calibre bullets on zombies. I knew he needed to die, but I needed bullets.

"Even an axe, I mean, I could take that guy with an axe cause I'm pretty sure he's gonna be absorbed just looking down into the town" I said as I walked into the empty barn, almost praying to someone for a weapon.

"But if there's nothing in here I can't really do much…..unfortunately" I said as I began looking around.

"Come on, please be kind, please just, even an axe" I desperately prayed.

I gasped when my eyes noticed something, a Lee-Enfield No.4 Mk. I Bolt Action Rifle.

"Oh, this guy is fucked….I'm gonna flank the long way around and get him" I said out loud as I began devising a plan in my head.

I passed a Double-Barrelled Shotgun and a Winchester 1866 Lever Action Rifle, but the Lee-Enfield seemed the better option, especially when hearing the guy shooting his AS50. I thought that if I didn't hurry up and get him, people would die.

I knew that I had to get rid of my M24, the chance of finding bullets for it was so slim, but if someone else found it, I would be in trouble. So I grabbed the gun, and snapped the barrel over my knee.

I grabbed the Lee-Enfield and loaded a ten-round stripper clip into the opened bolt and made my way towards the snipers.

I back tracked my way over the hill and walked through the forest looking vainly through the forest.

I could see the Fire Station, but before I could take my revenge, I had to get rid of the sniper.

"Oh, there is definitely a guy down there, so many zombies" I said as I kept walking through the forest.

I finally reached the tree line on the hill, without any success of finding the sniper.

"That's a little bit worrying, a little bit worrying" I said to myself as I proned underneath a tree.

I studied the zombies in the field, the power station by the fire station and the city. It all seemed still and I didn't have any food, so I made a plan in my head. I was gonna head to the Fire station and get rid of the girl in the tower, then make my way into the city.

I kept walking down the hill, and continued to the road. Then the sound of fire from an M14 erupted through the air from the hill behind me. They weren't directed at me, but at hill behind me, coming from somewhere in the field to my right.

I sprinted towards the concrete wall looked around. I couldn't see anyone, but I could hear something, it was footsteps, coming from behind me.

I turned towards the road, pulled the bolt back to check if I had my bullets, and ran towards the road where someone was running with a Sniper Rifle and sporting a Ghillie suit.

He began running up the hill as I took my position next to a bush and behind a guard rail at the foot of the road.

I followed him with the Iron Sights and fired, I watched the dirt explode behind him. I missed.

I pulled the Bolt Back as he sprinted off. I shot a second time, and again missed.

I pulled the Bolt Back and took a third shot, but again I missed as he ran down the hill, unaware of my position.

Suddenly I felt the clubbing blow of a fist to the side of my head. I turned to see a zombie right by my face, knocking me off balance as I squizzed the trigger for my forth shot.

I ran out to the road as he ran to the road as well. I aimed and with my fifth shot, hit him in the side of the abdomen, and then in the shoulder with my follow up shot. He twisted awkwardly to the ground the zombie approached me again.

It also crumpled down however as the sound of M14 fire. I hesitated for a second, but took off when a bullet landed only millimetres from my feet. I ran zig-zagged towards the concrete wall and ran into the hole for cover.

"Ve have two snipers" I said jokingly as the sound of gunshots subsided.

"It sounded like both were at the hill or something.

I could hear gunshots still, but this time not directed at me, but a large snapping and echoing snapping sounds followed, as if someone's leg had been broken by the bullets.

The gunshots continued as I walked around the power station. I thought I was in cover.

"Well there's someone over there shooting at me" I said as I heard the tell-tale pinging sounds of bullets landing not far from me as the sound of M14 fire shifted across the hill.

"Holy fuck, we have got a lot of enemies".

I heard the shooting continue, followed by a scream in the mountains.

"Well that's ghillie guy down" I said as I realised there was a shootout in the mountains. Well more specifically they were fighting like bears over who gets to kill me.

"Okay, that guy is defiantly across there, there is no doubt he's in those trees somewhere….with his good ol' DMR" I said as I started thinking of all the position the snipers were at, listening to the shots that were being fired.

I knew one was hiding in the bushes in the open field, another in the tree line at the hill, but he could already be dead, and a third by the dirt road by the smaller hill.

"Let's take a drink and reconsider a position" I said as I opened up my backpack and grabbed my canteen, shaking it to reveal it was empty. "Oh, we don't have a drink".

"Okay, we got problems, we gotta get outta here" I said as I began leaving the safety of the concrete wall.

I crawled under the wall and looked out onto the road. It was too dangerous to loot the guy I had killed.

"Well, let's just piss of this zombie" I said to myself as I sprinted past it and over the road. "Cause at the moment, no fucks are given".

I thought of my plan, they never seemed to work, but I had to make this one. I had to run up and over the hill in front of me, without being seen by the sniper further up the hill and not being seen by the sniper on the other hill, go around, fill up on water at a lake that I had a gut feeling (which by know I had put down to instinct) was nearby and flank around the hill and take out the sniper.

It was the only option for me really, every time I had this gut feeling, I was right. Maybe something godly was telling me were to go, a Guardian Angel of sorts. I knew I couldn't go into the town because there was too much action there, it was safer to trust my gut, or guardian angel and find the lake.

I continued down a dirt road to where my gut angel was telling me, until at least when Sniper fire again drew my attention. I was thirsty, but all these snipers, they made me angry; they were like bears fighting over their prey. They seemed like the real monsters, slowly releasing any humanity left in them until there was none left to give. I had to get rid of them, to make sure no-one else walked into their trap.

I started walking down the forest, not far from where I was when I returned with my Lee-Enfield for the first time.

I found the tree I was before, the tree that was bigger and greener than the rest that I rested in just before things turned to shit. This time I could hear flies, the sniper that had been shot, it could have been him.

I walked down a bit to the next tree, where a dead man in a ghillie suit was lying, and right next to him another ghillie suit. We turned and looked to each other at the same time, our eyes locking, but my trigger finger being quicker. I watched the bullet pierce his head, sending it jolting back before impacting on the ground.

"That's our second sniper, could there be a third?" I said out loud, trying to rile up a response.

No one responded. I opened up the first snipers backpack. I was hoping he has something to drink. I found a small box of anti-biotic material on the first sniper before shifting over to his friend, or enemy.

"So that was a good day, three snipers" I said, again trying to scare away anyone hiding. "I have a sneaking suspicion there's one more somewhere….but"

"So this is the DMR guy" I said out loud, trying to explain everything I was doing out loud to anyone listening.

I searched his bag found a 375mL can of Coca-Cola. I immediately opened it, and in two or three gulps, swallowed the whole thing.

I emptied his backpack completely and put all my belongings in it, it was bigger and seemed to be of military creation. I also took his M14, fitted with a Bipod and 10x Scope and two magazines.

I felt as if either the gunfight, or my constant talking, had brought the attention of someone or something, so I decided to back off and do a big circle, leaving some important gear behind as bait to try and find the missing sniper.

Eventually though, I was becoming tired of waiting, especially when I could lose valuable gear in the process.

"I guess one can be only so cautious and then say fuck it" I said as I made my way back to site of the massacre.

I grabbed another three M14 magazines, a canteen full of water, a compass, a Taurus Tracker Model 455 revolver, with was useful since I had the speed reloader for it and the .45 ACP ammunition it took, a small toolbox, Night Vision Goggles, a map, a Hunting Knife, a Hatchet, a GPS, a box of matches, a military grade entrenching shovel, a cooked steak in a plastic clip-lock bag and two more speed reloaders for the revolver. I switched to the other sniper, whose backpack I was yet to search and found a pair of military grade binoculars, the one's that you wrap around your head and flip the actual binoculars down. It dawned on me that these guys seemed to be something else. They were Chernorussian Special forces, the first one was a sniper, the second the spotter. I was mesmerised by the fact that they were ordered to fire of people, or maybe they saw me kill the guy on the road, but still, I heard them shooting before, wasting bullets on an infinite amount of zombies seemed unlikely. I didn't know what to think of it.

Deep in my thoughts, I barely noticed someone walking up the hill, he didn't see me however. I jumped behind a tree, whispering profanities to myself as a grabbed my Revolver, firing two shots, the second of which struck the side of the abdomen. I ran behind the next tree over into cover, reloading the two bullets I shot off whilst he returned fire. I ran back out as he ran off and repeated my process, firing two shots, the second of which struck him in the chest, somewhere near his heart. I ran past the trees as he fired, again reloading my lost two bullets. I watched him from past the tree collapse, pistol still in hand, ready to fight to the death, at least take his murderer with him. I knew I was the bad guy here, but I also knew I had to show no remorse, it was bad luck that he came this way, he was probably friendly, but then again, what kind of friendly guy walks into the area where a shootout just happened. Either way I had to finish it.

I popped out and fired three shots into his head, killing him swiftly and as painlessly as possible. I felt bad about it, which was a good sign considering I had just killed three people and couldn't give the slightest shit, at least I knew I was human still, but for how long.

I reloaded my revolver, again having six shots left.

"Cannot risk shit like that" I muttered to myself, trying to get my mind of it, or at least find an excuse. But for some strange reason, it felt like I've done this before.

"So I think the best thing for me to do" I said to myself as I started running off up the hill. "Is get the hell out of here.


	2. Nightvision Sniper

I kept running until it got too dark to see, it seemed like a considerable distance to run, but I felt safe. I dropped down and rolled under a tree and looked up into the stars. Every single person could see what I was seeing if they looked up, it made me feel closer to home.

I woke up at around late morning, so I decided to move back into the city to grab some loot to keep me going a little longer. I didn't want to go back to Elektrozavodsk, so I decided to keep walking past and should reach Chernogorsk by afternoon and sneak in at night using the Night-Vision Goggles from the Chernorussian sniper from the other day. The plan was to find more Morphine Auto-Injectors and head into the sparsely-populated Northern forests of Chernarus.

I began walking through the forests of the hills, walking up and done slopes, past dirt roads, long forgotten and through the colourful leaves, ranging from dark green to bright orange. It was beautiful, like nature had swallowed up civilisation, so I was surprised when I stumbled upon a tent.

"Ooh, is that a tent?" I asked myself out loud.

"Well, fuck me, I found a tent first off" I exclaimed, after only walking for probably less than five minutes, I was amazed.

"Gotta be cautious here" I thought to myself as I crouched next to a bush and shouldered my Scoped M14. "Cause with tents come people".

I saw movement in the bushes ahead; I aimed in the Scope of my DMR as the rustling become louder. I gently placed my finger on the trigger and took a deep breath. But to my disbelief, instead of a person emerging from the bushes, a Pig, still bearing the looks of being domestic, emerged.

I took a deep breath as I took my finger of the trigger and felt the tingling in my body as Adrenaline rushed everywhere.

I took several more deep breaths, trying to figure out if I should find the moment funny or anger inducing before a distant gunshot sent me packing from my daze.

"Fuck it" I muttered to myself, deciding to investigate the tent.

I walked around the trees to get a view on the other side of the tent before walking in for a closer look.

"Honestly Babe, or whatever your name is" I said as I approached the Pig. "You…..I'm gonna live five years shorter know because of that"

I opened the tent up to only find rubbish; it was abandoned, so I kept moving.

After even more walking and almost blinding myself with the pair of Night-Vision Goggles, I reached the half-way point.

A massive hill that lead to a sheer granite cliff, it was the only place you could see Elektrozavodsk and Chernogorsk at the same time. I was almost at the top when I found a rare sight; three tents in a group. It was obvious that a large group of people were making a similar trek.

My reaction was still the same; more of the same exclamation such as; "ooh, fuck me" or "I found another camp".

I knew I needed to be careful, three tents don't just crop up out of nowhere, but once again a caution was unneeded, with all three tents being empty and void of anything of value.

I kept moving onto a flat plateau, and then the very edge of the rocky cliff.

"Well we're king of the hill at the moment" I said to myself as I looked over to both my left and right, seeing how the fog had hidden both Elektrozavodsk to my left and Chernogorsk at my right. I could see, however, a small village on the way to Chernogorsk.

I kept moving along the hilly tree-line towards Chernogorsk when I noticed a group of zombies by a farmhouse at the small village I saw earlier. I was about 300 metres back, prone next to a bush with my Scoped M14, looking at zombies wandering around the outside of the farmhouse.

Suddenly the zombie turned to the barn, followed by my scope as another person, a human one at least, bolted out of the doors, carrying his Lee-Enfield No. 4 Mk. I Rifle as he darted through buildings and eventually into an open field, all the while I kept my crosshair on him.

I thought about taking the shot, I was confident I could get the job done, but he didn't seem to be a threat to me, and even then, he would have very little, if any, loot I could use. I watched as he ran further and further away until he was so small I could barely see him. Only then I decided to move on.

Eventually, I reached the hills behind Chernogorsk, by the farms to the North of the city, one hill away from the wilderness. I stayed behind the tree-line, assessing the situation. After a few minutes I had my plan. I would climb the radio tower to scope out the city, before waiting until night and infiltrating then.

I slowly scouted the farms from the tree-line, making absolutely sure no-one was down there, waiting were an ordinary person would run in, but then again, it would be pretty stupid to die. I took a final assessment of the situation with a swig of my canteen of water before heading down into the farms. I neared in on the gates to the village, the entry to Chernagorsk, when something took my eye.

Another person had the same idea as me and had just arrived at Chernogorsk; however, they had failed to take to caution I had. They had been left in the open and been put in a position he could most certainly die from.

I had to kill him, regardless of if he was friendly or not. If I approach him, I could be killed in a matter of seconds. I wasn't willing to take that chance, like I said to myself before; It would be very stupid to die right know.

I crouched scoped in with my M14, placing the crosshair directly on his head whilst he was standing still, clearing a path through the zombies with the bullets of his AKM. I placed my finger on the trigger and squeezed, releasing a bullet that hit him in the side of the head, sending him violently to the ground.

I slowly walked down to the sight of the murder. I knew I couldn't take that sort of risk, but it felt wrong to end his life, however, the good side of the story was; in his death, he gave me his AKM, something I needed desperately if I was going to infiltrate Chernogorsk.

I walked up to him, Revolver in hand, and fired one shot into the back of the head of a zombie feasting on his corpse, before reloading my Revolver with that new cartridge.

"Well I saved your corpse from being mauled buddy" I said to the lifeless body in front of me. "And if this is the Walking Dead you're gonna wake up as a zombie soon cause apparently everybody's a zombie" I continued, as if I tried to lighten the air between me and him. "Oh boy, that spoilt it for some people" I concluded.

I grabbed his loaded AKM from his still warm hands before grabbing an extra magazine from his backpack.

"Aaaand looks like we've got everything from this guy" I said out loud as I went to move off. But I didn't. I needed to know his name at least. I knelt back down and grabbed the wallet from his pocket.

"Let's see who he was" I said as I opened his wallet. Dakel Zhuravlev.

"Sorry Dakel" I said as I walked off. "Sorry Dakel, but I can't take the risk on a guy with a high powered Assault Rifle".

I kept walking in silence until I reached the tower. I knew the journey was almost over, and I wanted to get it over with. I remember stories about a Chernorussian military radio broadcaster that is contact with a multi-national fleet of the coast of Chernorus in the Black Sea. I needed to get there if I was going to survive. So I started climbing.

After climbing for almost a minute, I reached the top. It was quite high up, and for the first time, I got to see Chernogorsk in its entirety. I looked through the Scope of my M14, making notes of the Military Tents of what used to be a Chernorussian Military hospital, and a Civilian Hospital on the other side of the Industrial District. I concluded with those areas, and decided to spend the rest of the afternoon hiding out in the tree-line, waiting until dark.

I climbed down the tour, but when I reached the bottom, I noticed two people just returning from Chernogorsk. I grabbed the AKM out of my back pack and slowly following the pair to the city gates, when the body of Dakel grabbed their attention.

As both of them searched the body for loot, I snuck up directly behind them and aimed my AKM at the two.

"HEY GUYS, STOP MOVING, STOP, DO NOT TURN TOWARDS THE VOICE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU" I yelled.

"Fuckin" I muttered as one bolted behind the small checkpoint like box building whilst his companion stayed perfectly still.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH" I yelled again as I shot his partner six times in the back with my AKM, not wanting to risk him turning. I swung to the left to meet the other assailant, who had attempted to flank me around the small checkpoint building.

"NEVER TURN, NEVER TURN TOWARDS A PERSON SNUCK UP ON YOU" I screamed over the sounds of gunshots as we fired upon each other, I getting the upper hand and shooting dozens of bullets to hit my target as he only managed to pull the trigger once.

I turned to watch the first man I fired on limping towards the checkpoint building, heavily bleeding from the side of his abdomen.

"There's no point running son" I said sadly as I fired another dozen or so bullets into the checkpoint building, making sure I put him out of his pain as quickly as possible.

I reloaded my AKM before checking on both of the men

"Man, you guys are stupid" I yelled, making sure they were dead with two or three bursts of the AKM each.

"I didn't want to hurt you" I continued as I shot a couple of zombies approaching the sound of the gun battle.

"You could have survived that, you could have survived that, you should've listened."

"Man" I exclaimed as I began to walk back up to the tree-line. "You should not have done that".

"Wow, fuck me, what a pity."

I retreated back up to the tree-line.

I spent the rest of the day hiding next to a shrub, drinking some San Miguel beer hat I found in my backpack and watching people run away from zombies. Eventually I decided to catch some sleep.

I awoke to the sounds of distant gun and artillery fire. I walked over the hill to see Chernogorsk ablaze, large sporadic fires all over the city as Artillery from the last outposts of the Chernorussian army lit up the sky.

I placed the Night-Vision Goggles over my eyes and continued over the farms and hills and emerged from the tree-line into the residential suburbs of Chernogorsk. After sneaking around houses for a few minutes, eventually I walked directly into a zombie, feeling its wild clawing fingers dig into my abdomen.

I knew with a zombie chasing me down, I would have no chance of sneaking in. My only chance was to run in and hope no-one see's me.

I felt the blood pouring from the cut in my abdomen and realised it needed attention. I ran indoors to try to hide before bandaging the wound around my abdomen. However, two zombies raced in the doors after me and slowly cornered me in the house.

I was paralysed with fear, not moving at all.

Suddenly, the sound of distant gunshots filling the air, sending the zombies in the other direction.

"Well, you won't get any prizes for being smart zombie" I muttered to myself before slowly walking out of the house.

"oookay, I'm just gonna run with this". I continued as I jogged through an open field towards the medical huts.

"Maybe they think I'm a zombie" I joked to myself. "I'm not that ugly….well at least I think I'm not that hungry".

I entered the first military tent and to my ecstatic disbelief found another GPS. However, in my slow and drunken state, I couldn't seem to turn it on or use it. Eventually, I turned it on, finally remembering the Russian words on the GPS.

"Who would've thought, Frankie has two GPS's, I'm like the luckiest little guy ever" I exclaimed as I continued through the tent.

I continued rummaging through the leftovers of the tent, grabbing a bandage and trying to put it into my unorganised backpack.

"Wow" I thought to myself. "You haven't done a lot this afternoon" as I grabbed even more bandages and Morphine Auto-Injectors from the next tent over, in an unopened medical box.

I left the tents after finding nothing more of importance and climbed up the top of the chimney stack to look out across the city. I took off my Night-Vision Goggles, searching for any unusual pockets of light, signifying the prescience of people. I saw a glimpse of light a few hundred metres away on the ground. I investigated quickly, placing my Night-Vision Goggles back on and looking down the Scope of my M14, finding only a small metal bin with burning rubbish in it, long abandoned by whoever was using it.

I scanned the hills and the tree-line for activity.

"Is that a person?" I asked myself after seeing movement in hills. I scoped in on it with my M14, taking deep breaths and placing my finger ever so gently on the trigger. But once again, it was a Pig.

"No, a Pig, I may very well go kill that pig, seeing I have no meat" I joked to myself as I began climbing down the ladder.

I decided to leave Chernogorsk, especially since it was shelled just previously, it wasn't safe to stay more than I was welcome. I left the tents and headed back towards the suburbs before nearing the tree-line, devising my new plan; heading to the Chernorussian Military Radio Broadcaster.

As I ran towards the tree-line, I spotted another person walking up towards the same plot of tree-line I was. I knew I needed to kill him as well, I couldn't risk it, just like Dakel, I'd come too far just to die. I lined up the shot with the Scope of my M14 and fired, missing him and hitting his bag, the second shot passing centimetres in front of his face, the third and fourth just over the top of his head, as he crouched and proned. I lined up the next shot carefully, hitting him in between the eyes and lining the last shot in the back of his neck, severing his spinal cord, paralysing him if he wasn't already dead. I continued into the tree-line and away from Chernogorsk, where I was once again safe.


	3. Sniper Heli Evac

I reached the tree-line and soon found myself sleeping under a tree for the second night in a row.

I woke up a few hours before midday, the rumbling my stomach was giving off was a clear indicator, but I refused to eat anymore old canned food that was well passed its "best before" date. I needed fresh food.

After hiking around the forests and hills above Chernogorsk, I found an open field, with just one Cow grazing.

"Time to get myself a beef burger…..from this little fella down here….he doesn't know what's gonna happen to him" I thought to myself as I approached the cow.

"Hopefully He'll be a bambi cow and not put up too much of a struggle" I continued as I placed my Hunting Knife in its sheath.

"Oh boy, you poor little cow, are you okay?" I asked as It ignored me, eating slowly the grass.

"Enjoy that last little munch" I said as I placed my Scoped M14 to the ground and drew my Revolver. "Cause you goin down".

"I almost feel sorry for this cow" I said as I loaded the Revolver, a quieter equivalent than shooting it with my M14. "He's even wagging his tail".

The Cow began to move off as I finished loading my Revolver. I ran after it and fired two bullets into its head and then three into its front leg, its thick hide stopping the .45 ACP rounds from penetrating far enough to cause it enough pain, it stood there, almost impervious.

"Wow" I muttered. "Zero fucks were given by this cow" I continued as my last bullet entered its eye and then it's brain, killing it instantly and as painless as possible.

I slapped a new speed reloader in the Revolver as I approached its dead corpse.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna name you Bernie, and you were a valiant cow, but you're gonna get gutted now" I joked as I holstered my Revolver and brandished my Hunting Knife.

I cut into the Bernie's thick hide, cutting out 8 thick pieces of meat which I could cook into steaks and placing into my backpack wrapped in a spare T-shirt. All I needed know was a fire.

I left Bernie's carcass behind as I ventured into the woods, Tomahawk in hand. I headed deep into the woods away from any people or zombies within ear shot. I selected my tree and with dozens of swipes on the tree, I collected the wood I needed. Now I needed a fire.

I sat down in between two Conifer trees, deep in the woods and far away from any major cities or human hotspots, I found it safe to place the wood pieces down and strike a match, releasing it into the wood, surrounded my rocks to contain the fire. I barely hesitated before grabbing the eight pieces of steaks and placing them into the fire. After a few minutes of waiting, I grabbed a new shirt and wrapped six of the cooked steaks in them, keeping them for later, as I saved two for myself to eat for a midday snack.

After lunch, I continued through the forests back towards Chernogorsk in search for a well. I reached the rural city limits, slowly cutting through backyards and houses until only a few hundred metres into the city I found the well, with a zombie seemingly patrolling the area.

I dove to the ground and crawled slowly to the well, reaching it; I placed my canteen down in the path of the water and pulled the pump from my prone position until it was full. My Canteen full, I crawled back until I felt I was safe, and then returned towards the tree-line.

However something caught my eye; Graffiti to be exact, but not the Graffiti you'd expect to find, it was the same thing in many different languages, Russian, French, English and many more. It said the following thing; "Don't forget to download, the Chernorus app".

I stopped and rummaged through my backpack until I found a small iPhone 3G. The strange part was, there was a photo me on it. I swiped and unlocked it and I saw the so called "Chernorus App". It was a message app; people were constantly messaging each other, what to do, where they were and asking for help. Whoever had made this was an angel in disguise, it seemed like the stories of the Radio Broadcaster were true, maybe it connected us, it had spread Wireless Internet throughout Chernarus to keep us always connected and watch us, giving a helping hand when needed. I tapped on the message bar and typed in my request.

 _"_ _At Chernogorsk, heading to International Airfield, lift would be greatly appreciated"_

I didn't have to wait long for my reply.

 _"_ _Frankie? We thought you were dead; meet us at Electrical Power Plant North-West of Chernogorsk"._

I didn't wait around; I began my trek to the Electrical Power Plant.

About an hour after midday, I reached the Electrical Power Plant and waited. After about 20 minutes I heard the distant drumming of Helicopter rotors and to my shock it sent the two travelling zombies into a mad fit as the Helicopter flew over, dropping two guys to the ground with their parachutes to cover the risky landing they were doing, just over the hill form the city of Chernogorsk.

After another minute, the Helicopter came in for a hot landing. It touched down as I and the Helicopter Guard backed away from the zombies, shooting any that came, I with my M14 and my associate with his Pistol and loaded onto the Helicopter, a UH-1H Huey.

I hoped in the gunner seat, grasping onto an M249 Machine Gun, whilst the others hoped into the Co-Pilot and 2nd Gunner Seats respectively. The Helicopter slowly rose from the Earth as I gripped onto the Machine Gun for balance.

"And off we go" I muttered to myself as the altitude rose and rose.

We continued over the forests, and after a few hours of flying and a back flip, chatting and identifying ourselves. They were Chernorussian Air Force that was tasked with doing errands for the public. Unfortunately many had been shot down in the process. However they knew me, they recognised me and new me by name. I didn't know who I was, but I was pretty well known among the people of Chernorus.

We landed a few kilometres away from the Airfield. I told them I would contact them when I was ready to leave and that I might wait the night before going in, promising them to find some Military-grade equipment.

M14 in hand I hiked up to the airfield. After about 20 minutes, I was distracted by a rising plume of smoke in the opposite direction of the Airfield. I decided to investigate.

I got closer, and closer, until I finally saw it; a American Air Force UH-1H Huey, recently shot down.

I closed in on the Huey and released it had a crew full of zombies around it, over a dozen. I switched out my M14 for Dakel's AKM and devised a plan.

I crept up on the crash site, slowly, AKM in hand, avoiding the watchful eyes of any zombies and scanning the hills for Snipers. I reached the helicopter, but realised it has already been looted. It wasn't too disappointing, considering I was kitted out enough.

After rummaging through more kit, finding guns with no bullets and generally figuring out I wasted my time. I finally disturbed a zombie.

A fully kitted out soldier, his skin turned bumpy grey and bloods oozing from its mouth and eyes, still wearing its Steel Helmet and Kevlar Body Armour, groaning as it sprinted towards me.

I hesitated a bit, until finally I pulled the trigger, sending a bullet into the face of the former soldier.

"fuckin hell" I muttered as the rest of the helicopters former crew turned and raced towards me, all eventually being struck down by Dakel's AKM, but one of them getting a strike from behind.

"Well it was destined to happen" I said to myself as I took cover behind the Helicopter, protecting myself from any snipers on the hills as I bandaged the gash on my back that was opened by a zombie from behind.

I decided to check the dangerous side of the Helicopter regardless. I peeked a few times before running across the face of the helicopter facing the hills, only briefly looking if anything was there.

I concluded there was nothing here for me, and with the gunshots making all that noise, I knew that it wasn't a good idea to stay there.

My memory over the last few days had been gradually returning, but the night were I developed my amnesia was still a mystery. Big portions of my life were missing, all I could remember was Chernorus and nothing else, but I had enough memory to keep me alive, and that memory had left some sort of information about the North-West part of Chernarus; a large group of bandits had flooded the area. Most of the Chernorussian Army and Air Force bases were there, and now these bandits were heavily armed. I needed to make sure I wasn't in the crosshair of a Sniper Rifle.

By the time I reached the barracks at the airfield, it was night time, raining and pitch black, I knew that only the most highly kitted bandits were out, but with my Night-Vision Goggles on it levelled the playing field.

As I entered the perimeter, I found a Barrack building, which was blocked off by barbed wire, a big sign that people had at least once occupied this building. But I wanted to take the chance. I grabbed a pair of Jeans from my bag and used them as some sort of protection from the spikes as I pulled the wire away from the door.

I looked through the open doors, and too me almost amusement, I found something incredible; a M136 AT4 Rocket Launcher. I knew it was useless for me to take, but I wanted to try it out. I continued on, vowing to come back for it.

I checked through the remaining rooms, finding a few things that didn't help; a Benelli M4 shotgun and a few STANAG magazines along the floor. But what I really liked was in the last room, a Mini Uzi.

I returned out the door of the Barrack, AT4 in hand to see the damage it would produce. I walked outside and saw a zombie, I didn't think the AT4 would kill it, it has Armour Piercing rounds, not High Explosive, and I was rather nervous to use it, not wanting to attract the attention of Bandit snipers.

I flipped up my Night-Vision Goggles and shouldered the AT4, clicking down on the switch and hearing a loud " _fwoosh_ ". It hit the zombie and the minimum distance mechanism kicked in. It didn't explode; all it did was send the zombie into a fit trying to find what had hit it.

I dropped the AT4 and decided to keep moving, before the bullet of a Bandit Sniper was the last thing I would see.

I continued along the wall, covered from any Sniper Fire, towards the Airfield Fire Station. I entered the back door, finding, to once again, almost amusement, a tent inside the fire station. I slowly approached the tent to find it empty, both of people and anything I wanted, but it did have something of concern; the distinct magazine of an SVD Dragunov sniper rifle.

I switched to my AKM, nervous that people were in fact around here, whilst I continued to search. Ignoring an M4A1 Carbine, MP5 Submachine Gun, and a M1911 Pistol as I ventured up the stairs, I stumbled upon a G-series FN FAL Battle Rifle. I decided to swap out the AKM for the FAL, despite only having two nearly empty FAL magazines. I placed the AKM down and took out Dakel's wallet from my pocket. I looked at the photo on his driver's licence, before simply placing the open wallet on the AKM. I turned back and left the Fire Station, leaving behind any possession I still had of Dakel.

I left everything behind me as I passed the Mass Grave outside the Airfield, past the broken down Jeeps, past the cut open fence and past all the trees, but most importantly, past the last remaining glimpse of Dakel.

I grabbed out the phone and loaded the app.

 _"_ _It's Frankie; I'm ready for pick up at International Airfield, by Heli Crew"_

Again, they responded quickly.

 _"_ _We'll be at the rendezvous spot in 20 minutes"_

I continued to the open clearing, waiting until I heard the sounds of Helicopter Rotor Blades carving the air. I signalled them with shouts of "hey" and "over here" until the Helicopter lit up like a UFO, signifying it's landing sequence.

They landed and I hoped back into the passenger they told me they had designated for me since they first met me almost a year ago, and sure enough, etched into the metal above my seat; 'Frank "Frankie" Jones, Heroes of Chernarus member since 2011'.

"Where too next" The pilot said in his Russian accent.

"Krasnostav Airstrip" I replied.


	4. Heli Theft

"Do none of you guys have Night Vision Goggles?" I asked the helicopter crew.

"Nah, we lost them, haven't found any new ones yet" The gunner answered.

"How are you flying then?" I followed up, it was pitch black and I was wearing NVG's just to see within the helicopter, the lights being out to conceal us with the night skies.

"Huh?" The pilot muttered as I repeated my question, chuckling away.

"Because….I'm a boss" He answered as he looked back at me.

"I can see pretty well actually" The Co-Pilot added. "It's just twilight for me".

His comment was met with approval for the rest of the crew, although the only words that caught my attention were one of them referring to me as "Sam Fischer".

We all laughed as the Pilot and Co-Pilot began bickering over flying the helicopter.

"You can put me down here if you want" I said as I looked at the forest in front of the airfield.

"That's the plan" The Pilot explained.

"Oh, good plan" I chuckled.

"Mr. Fischer, you have arrived" The Co-Pilot said as the Gunner added. "I hope you have enjoyed your flight" jokingly.

"He is Sam Fischer, look at him, look at him, he's got the Night Vision Goggles" He continued.

"Ah, thanks a lot guys" I said as I exited the now landed chopper, FAL in hand.

"Good luck, don't get shot" The gunner added

"That was sweet" I continued, referring to the night time chopper ride as we laughed and parted ways.

I began to put my plan into action as I started flanking around the airfield, using the forest line as cover and watched what was coming in and out of the Airfield.

It was day by the time I noticed something. I heard the drumming of a Helicopter, and soon enough, I noticed a UH-1H Huey flying towards an Air Traffic Control Tower, further away from the main Airport, at the very end of the landing strip. It landed, probably with the intent of refuelling, as I watched it through the scope of my M14. I need them gone, but I wanted to avoid a fight, and came to the ultimatum of shooting at the Helicopter in the effort of scaring them away.

I hoped that they would take off, but instead, at least 2, maybe more, emerged from the helicopter and took cover. I relocated quickly, before looking down the scope, finding the 2 covering each other, searching for me. I almost giggled at how easy the shot was, guessing that it was between 550 and 600 metres away. I attempted to shoot on member in the leg, to scare them off quicker than the rate they were leaving, but narrowly missed his toe. He ran into the Helicopter, starting up the engine. I continually fired at the Helicopter, expecting the 7.62mm rounds to do little to no damage to the Helicopter as the Rotor Blades spun faster and faster.

Eventually it became airborne and flew away, almost hitting the building in its haste. However, I noticed it's path, it was flying directly behind me. It was trying to flank me. I didn't know for sure, but I had a bad feeling, so I retreated back into the forest slightly and hid within the bushes. Sure enough, after about half an hour, the two of them arrived.

I looked at the two as the searched for me. If they did not leave before I grabbed my FAL from my backpack and loaded it, I would let them live. I did so, and just as I pulled the charging handle backwards, chambering a new round into the barrel of the gun, they walked away. However, one stopped agonizingly close from the threshold of my vision over the hill they were descending and turned around. He looked directly at me, so I levelled my FAL into my shoulder and fired 4 shots, the first two into his chest, and the third into his neck and the last into his face. He slumped quickly to the ground and it was clear he had died a quick and painless death.

I waited for his friend to emerge again, but he never did, and after 20 minutes and a suitable amount of rain beginning to fall, I slowly crawled towards his body. As I reached him, I released he had a military grade backpack, containing the words "Property of Christopher & Vernon", one that was even bigger than mine. I emptied his backpack with a shake and then emptied my backpacks contents into his, a suitable replacement in my eyes.

I looked at the pile of loot he had acquired before his death, an M4A1 Carbine with an AimPoint Red Dot Sight, which I passed up for my FAL, and to my utter surprise, an AS50 Anti-Material Sniper Rifle. I was faced with a dilemma, what to swap for the AS50, I didn't have enough room for three rifles, and had to drop either my FAL or my M14. I dropped my FAL; leaving it behind as it I brought the AS50 into the tree line and into the forest, deciding to rest until night.

I woke up at around just under sunset, it was still twilight but it would be dark very soon. I was troubled with the fact that I had let myself fall asleep when it was obvious bandits would be around here, and my thoughts were confirmed when I returned to the earlier murder scene when I noticed yet another UH-1H Huey. I scouted the area with the scope of my AS50 and immediately noticed a lookout in the ATC tower, this time; I decided to take the Helicopter. I fired a .50 BMG bullet directly into his head, and he dropped instantly. I relocated and scouted the area again, this time noticing the Helicopter beginning it's take off sequence, I fired two rounds into the cockpit, the .50 BMG's easily breaking through the "Bullet-Proof" Glass and killing the would-be pilot.

I realised that there was a gunner who had crawled into the Pilot seat. I reloaded the behemoth of a gun and fired two more shots into the cockpit, hoping to strike the Avionics, and one into the Rotor Blade Assembly, crippling the Helicopter.

The gun clicked dry and I ran down towards the ATC Tower to investigate, drawing my M14 and decided to ignore the scope and use it in CQB. I excitedly, but slowly flanked my way around the Airfield and reached the building. I snuck into the compound built around the tower and searched through the buildings, finding one body, still clutching his AKS Assault Rifle, and another body beside the Helicopter. Concluding that he was the pilot and the body inside belonged to the gunner who had escaped inside, but slowly bled to death.

I moved towards the Helicopter, finding it badly damaged, but having plenty of Scrap Metal and Engine Parts in its cargo hold, it was possible to fix it.

I looted the bodies quickly, finding nothing of importance to me, but attracted the attention of a group of zombies, attracted by the recent gunfire. They swarmed the two exit building, coming from both directions.

I levelled my M14 and fired at the oncoming horde, taking down all of them, but not without being gashed along the thigh.

I quickly bandaged the wound, without being sure what kind of attention that attracted and set off with grabbing a Compass, a pair of standard Binoculars, a Suppressed M9 Pistol, which I swapped my Mini Uzi for, a Morphine Auto-Injector, and a ton of food, finding Canned Sardines & Frank and Beans.

I surveyed the Helicopter, seeing that my barrage of .50 BMG's and destroyed most important parts of the Helicopter.

I left the Heli and inspected the Tower, drawing my M9.

"Now I am Sam Fischer" I thought to myself as I scaled the stairs and taking the GPS and a Toolbox of the body on the balcony.

I returned to the Helicopter and slaved all night using the Engine Parts and Toolbox to fix it. I refuelled the Helicopter and just as a horde of zombies appeared, I began my take-off sequence, hopefully my next stop was Berezino.

After it hesitated to lift, it finally took to the skies as the zombies reached the weakened and holey windshield.

I took to the skies, finding the Helicopters controls jerky and hard to control, either due to a lack of experience or it not being repaired properly, or both. However gunshots erupted from below and small dings vibrated through the Helicopter as the hull was struck by bullets. After spinning in circles for what seemed like hours, but was probably less than a minute, the Heli finally levelled out and I took off away from the ambush that ultimately came too late.

I decided to land on the shore, and after a brief flight and intense escape, I began hovering high over the Chernorussian beach. As my decent began, however, the engine shut off. After a few seconds of desperately flicking buttons, which did nothing but illuminate the forest I had drifted towards with the on-board search light. I waited until the last 10 or few metres into the fast, yet at the same time slow, but uncontrollable decent. Then jumped.

I stirred with the sound of the tide, and then jerked with slow heavy breathing as I looked at the clouds and the stars.

I flipped my NVG's on and sat up, slowly getting myself to my feet before surveying the burning wreck of the helicopter, rested on a collapsed tree at the edge of the tree line.

I left the crash site with surprisingly few injuries, before arriving at the city of Berezino, not far from where I crashed.

My caution not damaged during the crash, I flanked around the town and headed back into the forest to start a fire to rest the night as the town was in the midst of yet another horde.

Reaching the Campfire, freshly killed deer meat in backpack and exhausted from the previous events, I wasted no time in placing the deer on the fire and cooking 3 chunks of steak, before storing them in my backpack and falling slowly to sleep, peering into the creepy darkness outside the campfire.

When morning came I wasted little time before embarking on a grand flanking manoeuvre of the entirety of Berezino, emerging in the Western Suburbs, from the North-Eastern Forest.

I began walking into the suburbs, parallel form the highway, hugging the tree-line when I stumbled upon an ATV in clear sight. I searched the woods for snipers, expecting a trap, but found nothing.

I crept in slowly and hesitantly and checked the gear compartment in the back. I was quite literally lost for words when I found thousands of rounds of ammunition for AK-74's, AKM's, AKS-74U's, CZ 550's, M16A2's & M4A1's. The amount of ammunition and firearms was enough to equip at least 30 men, and they had left it unattended.

It was obvious that a group of bandits had been moving stuff across the area, what happened to them and why was a mystery, but the sheer load of weapons of logistics within the ATV was too much to miss out on. I hoisted myself onto the vehicle and found the wires I usually find to hotwire vehicles already out, and soon enough it sparked into power, the engine vibrating me in a purring fashion as I took off onto the highway and in the direct opposite direction to Berezino, passing zombies, and gleefully reaching 50 km/h away from danger.


	5. Operation Ghillie

I drove for hours before I decided my destination. Seeing how my AS50 had no ammo, I decided to head to Chernarus International Airfield, hoping to find some .50 BMG rounds in the military camp nearby.

During the drive, I felt the vibration of my old phone in my pocket. After pulling over and checking the Chernarus App, I saw a message.

 _"_ _COL. Saunders, U.S. Army, I have 3 unwanted ghillie suits in my possession and willing to give for free"._

I opened a second app I found of the phone, "Heroes of Chernarus", and messaged for one of the members of the helicopter crew…

 _"_ _Some guy is selling a Ghillie Suit, I'm at the International Airfield and I need someone to have my back just in case…"_

 _"_ _I'll be there in an hour"_ he replied.

I parked my ATV full of loot underneath a low tree, hiding it from the untrained eye, before proceeding on foot towards the south barracks.

Eventually the helicopter arrived, and after a short discussion with Col. Saunders, we set off for the rendezvous at Chernogorsk.

After landing on the outskirts, the Gunner and I jumped out of the helicopter and ventured further into the city. We arrived at a decaying grassy area that looked like it was once a park. The Gunner headed into a nearby bush, Assault Rifle trained, as I ventured into the open unarmed.

After a few minutes, I saw movement, and a man adopting a Ghillie Suit and a Remington 700 Sniper Rifle walked nearby.

"Hey" I yelled out "too you're left".

I held my breath as the armed man walked up to me. Thankfully, it was the Colonel, and he retrieved a US Military grade Ghillie Suit form his backpack and handed it to me.

"Aw sweet" I exclaimed as I wasted no time putting it on. "Here comes the transformation"

"Aw you beast" I said, thanking Col. Saunders.

"Frankie the elite Scout Sniper" I muttered to myself as I drew my Suppressed M9.

"Are your guys near for a chopper pickup" I asked the Col.

"Yeah, they're coming" he replied

"Cause we didn't know you would be friendly or not Colonel" I chuckled out

"Frankie, can I come out" My bodyguard asked as he poked his Ghillied body out of the bush.

"Everyone's popping out of nowhere suddenly" The Colonel said as he began to laugh.

"I'll just come out" my friend said, equally amused.

"Cause I had a backup guy, just in case you weren't" I finished

"Oh" The Colonel chuckled

"High security for the man" my bodyguard said as we all laughed.

"Hello, how's it goin" He continued towards the Colonel.

I noticed the Helicopter land further out in a clearing beyond a small strip of forest.

"You heading to the NorthWest Airfield too Colonel, cause you can have a lift man" I asked as my bodyguard opened fire with his suppressed M16A2 on the zombies near the Helicopter as it took off again, evading the incoming zombies.

He nodded in the affirmative as I drew my Suppressed M9 and began firing at the zombies.

"Is that the guy you traded with" The Heli pilot screamed with confusing over the helicopter drumming.

"Yeah, It's Colonel Sanders, he's in a Ghillie as well" I screamed back, coning my hands over face to get the sand to travel better.

"He's hear? next to us?"

"Yeah, I think he wants a lift up as well"

"sure".

We all boarded the helicopter, me in the co-pilot seat and the rest in the back.

"If you can drop me back of at NorthWest again" I said as I turned to the Pilot

"NorthWest?"

"Yeah, that'd be great".

After a roughly 30 minutes in the helicopter, we arrived near the Airfield.

"Thank you for using Bagan Security, please come again later" The Pilot joked as Saunders & I exited the helicopter, causing an eruption of laughter.

"Thanks for the lift guys" I said as we started moving off.

I turned to Saunders. "If you could follow me up into the tree line Colonel, cause we're pretty exposed here, and we'll sort out a plan.

After a short run we reached the tree line and hearing some Sniper shots nearby, we dropped by the edge and drew our Sniper Rifles, Saunders grabbing his Remington 700 & myself getting my M14, and set up a sort of Sniper Nest to monitor the Airfield before heading in.

We didn't have to wait long before we noticed someone running down the Air Strip, followed closely by a dozen zombies chasing him.

"There's a guy running across the middle of the Airfield" I said to the Colonel.

"I think that's what I'm looking at" he replied as I tried to distinguish what gun he was carrying.

"Looks like he's got an M107, right in the middle of the airfield, running across, I don't know what range it is". I explained

"I'm surprised that Ghillied Sniper hasn't shot this guy" I said as Saunders nodded

"But I'm not gonna shoot him, because not only has he got literally have every zombie in the area after him but…"

"It'll tell people where we are" Saunders added with a grim sigh.

"Yeah" I whispered to myself as I got up and started to move off.

"I'm gonna see if I can flank around" I said as Saunders got up and followed me.

After walking around the airfield at a slow methodical pace, keeping a distance from the airfield, we saw a group of zombies crowded around a cluster of trees.

We moved closer, ever so slowly, but found the area void of anything other than footprints leading to a hill.

I volunteered to follow Saunders and following a small wall that was incorporated into the airfield and followed up the hill.

"Wow" I exclaimed as I looked through my Snipers Scope. "There's a Chopper Crash Site".

"where" Sanders asked in disbelief

"End of the Airfield" I answered

"There's a person down there" I exclaimed quietly to Saunders.

"Wait, is there" He asked sombrely

"Yeah, there's a person at the Chopper Crash site"

"He's dead is he?"

"Yep"

"Yeah" Saunders said "I think that was the guy"

"He didn't die from zombies, he died from something else, and I don't think he's got an M107 on him"

We moved in cautiously towards the airfield, regardless. Saunders decided to move in and loot the building, so I stayed outside, inside a bush with my M14 trained on the outside.

It was quiet, until a scream and a scuffle came from inside the building. I rushed into the doorway of the building, drawing my Suppressed M9 as I witnessed a zombie biting onto the face of an Unconscious Saunders.

I dealt with the zombie with one quick bullet to the head, and bandaged the pale lifeless body of the once Colonel. He came too soon after, clutching his head and convulsing wildly as I inserted a needle into a vein in his wrist and gave him a quick blood transfusion using a blood blag he was carrying, he was low on blood and bleeding profusely form the bite marks around his eye, exposing the bone around the left side of his face.

He slowed in convulsions as he grabbed at a Morphine Auto-Injector and stabbed it into his chest. He slowed and eventually stopped shaking as shock set in. I quickly grabbed my phone and desperately messaged anyone from the Heroes of Chernarus group that they could send a Helicopter, and they responded in ample time.

After about 30 minutes of corny jokes to tell Saunders to get his mind of things, the helicopter arrived and they rushed him away.

A little bit in shock myself, I looked at the messages and found a new message on the app, one from a man named Jack Frags who was in a nearby town called Kabanino, who wanted to get the hell out of there and move towards Berezino.

I decided to leave with no loot, chalking up a mental victory that Saunders was still alive and left on a high note then and there. I returned to my ATV and drove down to the town, picked up Jack, and after a few minutes of awkward silence, began to mount a conversation.

"Should we stop for some fuel?" I asked to start the conversation.

"Yeah" He said, more lively than I expected.

"If you look out than I can go get it" I explained

"Yeah, okay"

I grabbed an Empty Jerry Can from the ATV compartment and jokingly opened the gate, which was bordered by long since collapsed and missing chunks of cement walls, and shoved the syphon into the large petrol cylinder that was present. After a brief minute of syphoning I walked back to the ATV.

"What about this for a zombie thing dude, just a deserted petrol station" I said, as I chuckled a little bit

We both jumped onto the ATV and continued out conversation as we drove down the road.

"Have you heard about the new base the Russian Bandits built" jack asked

"Yeah, I've been worried I might lose my position" I explained

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, the people that run the Chopper for me said that they've had trouble with them".

Eventually we heard a voice driving down road and stopped. We could hear the voice of a little girl, couldn't have been under 10 years, and we headed into the forest after it.

"Dude is that a Quad Bike" Jack yelled out suddenly

"Where?"

"Down there by the bush" he said pointed towards it.

We walked towards the bush and out of the tree line, into an open field, were we found a 2nd ATV.

"Let's get the fuck out of here, let's take this thing up and then head back to Berezino" I said as Jack mounted his new ATV.

Jack revved the engine multiple times, and after a few failed attempts to get it moving, it took off as we gleefully shared our excitement and headed back towards my ATV.

We drove back to the tree I had hid my ATV under and after searching through Jack's newly acquired vehicle for loot, of which I took a bunch of cooked steak, we headed off through the forest convoy style.

"This is like Star Wars were they go through the forest of those hover things" I exclaimed in excitement and laughter.

"Hover Bikes" Jack gleefully corrected me

"Yeah" I yelled

"Yeah, that's amazing, fucking love star wars" Jack stated as we continued

"See, this is the way people die in a zombie apocalypse" I joked

"Yeah, they just start fucking around"

"They start doing the fun stuff".

I slowed down as Jack sped up down a hill towards a small road, watching as he almost hit a small wooden fence.

We pulled up next to each other on the road, joking and dicking around and after a few minutes on the GPS, and teasing Jack for losing his bearings and thinking he was near the coast, we set off for Elektrozavodsk.

We stopped along the way, teasing a zombie who couldn't catch our ATV's and running one over for good measure before reaching the hill overlooking Elektrozavodsk.

We parked our ATV's under, once again, a set of trees to conceal them and headed to the infamous Pine Tree Sniper Hill, which overlooked most of Elektrozavodsk.

After a quick scout of the city, we found someone on the roof of an office building in the city.

"Lol, there's someone on top of Office" I exclaimed to Jack

"Is there?" He asked

"Yeah, just sat there, checking his gear, I'm not gonna kill him" I added

"Aw what a poor little fella, look at him" I joked as he began to move.

"Yeah, I can see him now" Jack explained

"He's got a little gun" I continued

"Little Bambi" Jack said as he joined in

"He's got a little Makarov, look, look at him go" I said, now fully laughing

"Does he have Night-Vision on, or is that just his Cap?" Jack asked confused

"He's just wanderin around with Night-Vision Goggles in daytime" I said as we both cracked up into a hysterical fit of laughter

"That looks so fucking stupid" Jack said through his laughter

"Blind for life" I whispered into Jacks ear as we began laughing again.

The comedy began to die down and we moved on until Jack focused back on the roof.

"Should we scare him, just fire a couple of shots near him?" He asked, beginning to chuckle again

"okay, okay, alright, alright, I gotta fire near him and see what he does" I said as I fought back laughter.

I fired a bullet about a metre or two away from his feet, causing absolutely no response.

"Nothing?" Jack yelled in disbelief "He doesn't care?"

"Zero fucks were given by that bambi" I chuckled out loud.

Eventually, we noticed the guy reluctantly lower himself onto the ground and find cover, garnering a huge verbal response from us.

Jack and I continued firing shots in his general direction as he slowly crawled towards the open doorway leading to a stairwell of the roof.

Eventually I walked away to get my canteen I had left in the ATV.

"Oh, he's back" Jack exclaimed as I had barely made it 10 metres from our position.

I ran back to the sound of Jack laughing and firing shots.

"Oh, shit I've hit him" he screamed in disbelief

"He's not dead his bleeding" He informed me as I placed myself next to him.

"Where is he?" I asked

"He was on the office roof again, oh my god" He explained worryingly

"We can't do Operation: Save Bambi cause we can't get down there in time to save him" I scolded

"He's gonna have a bandage" Jack said

"Yeah, but if he doesn't he might bleed to death" I explained

"If I shout really loud will he hear me?"

"I don't think it works like that dude, this is real life" I said as I walked back towards the ATV's to get my drink.

"Oh look, he's out there again" Jack exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and ran back to the position.

"Is he still bleeding" I asked

"I don't think he knows what's going on, I think I might have broken his leg, I feel bad now dude, I wanna go help him" Jack explained

"Okay, you can go and help him, and I'll cover you from up here" I bargained.

"Is he still there?" He asked

"Yeah, I think so"

"Okay, this is Operation: Help Bambi" Jack explained as he began making his way down the hill.

However, after a few minutes, he got up and walked away, so I called a relieved Jack back and we devised a plan to enter the city.

We waited and watched yet another person down in the city, this guy running from zombies, eventually ending up in a supermarket.

We decided that there was too much activity in Elektrozavodsk and headed further down the coast to Chernogorsk.

On the road trip down however, disaster struck when I went off road. I hit a small dip and at my speed, I got flung from the ATV. I landed and rolled, thankfully with no injuries other than a few bruises, but the ATV, the one with ridiculous amount of loot, was completely totalled, to add insult to injury, Jack had hit the brakes hard, but still impacted into my ATV, badly damaging the engine and getting it stuck permanently into first gear.

We realized that all the guns and ammunition was destroyed or damaged, left the ATV on the side of the road before driving Jacks ATV down into the industrial side Chernogorsk in the hope of finding some tools.

After finding a new Engine, and spending all afternoon and into twilight fixing the ATV, she was working again. We headed to the top of the Industrial building to celebrate with the last of the beer I had. In the drunken stupor we had created, Jack tripped, and fell three stories into the concrete before. I rushed down one flight of stairs before falling down the next two to find a conscious Jack, moaning in agony with two snapped legs. I slowly dragged him to the ATV and drove up the hill to get him to safety, forgetting about my phone and the Helicopter Crew due to a mix of intoxication and shock.

We raced out of the city, but our luck turned worse when the bumpy off-road terrain caused my flip-down Night-Vision Goggles to flip down and temporarily blind me. The ATV once again flipped and slid across the dirt before impacting a tree, causing the front mounted engine to compact and explode.

I woke up next to the ATV, Jack was still breathing, but the fire on the ATV was out. I bandaged my wounds and crawled towards jack, dragged him into a small cottage like building along the road and sat there for a few minutes, eating the steak in my backpack and slowly realising that all the weapons I had acquired had been destroyed, the only ones I had left were my Suppressed M9, my M14 and an M4A1 with an AimPoint Red Dot Sight, the latter two without any rounds.

I realised the only way to save Jack was to head back into Chernogorsk and find a vehicle, or he would die.

I quickly scouted the area, scoping down the city, before heading down the hill into the Fire Station, the first place I had gone in my memory. I entered through the back, and was chilled to find Barbed Cat Wire blocking the Vehicle entrances. Just like last time, someone was or was still here and it dawned on me then that I had never killed the person that was here last time.

I found a few STANAG & M9 & M14 Magazines for my M4A1 as I desperately continued my search.

I headed back to the Old Military Medical Tent near the Hospital, and to my shock, I found the body of a Ghillied Sniper, he too had fallen off the roof, which was enough foreshadowing to know I needed to hurry up and find a vehicle.

After collecting a bit more ammo, I noticed movement on the streets. Three people, two wielding an Axe, the other a Lee-Enfield Rifle, both wandering through the pitch black streets without Night-Vision Goggles, there only source of vision, a white flare.

I decided to try and talk to them, being desperate for any mode of transportation.

I watched as disaster struck for them as well. A zombie knocked down on of them and began biting him on the face as he screamed, much like what happened to Col. Saunders. The screams attracted more zombies as the firearm wielding member of the team fired two shots, before running out of ammunition. The third member, still wielding an Axe, ran in wildly with an Axe, either brave or stupid, managed to clear the zombies off his friend and eventually bandage his face.

I decided to come out of the bush I was hiding in. Aimed my M14 at them and tried to communicate.

After a few failed attempts of speaking English, I tried the, what seemed to be universal sign of "friendly" within Chernarus, shaking my head and shoulders from left to right, some sort of weird custom the Chernorussians had created. Still they were unresponsive. One clutched his wounded friend whilst the other shined a torch directly at me.

Eventually the wounded member tried to copy me, shaking his head and shoulders to signify he was friendly, but I still didn't exactly trust them.

With their lack of English and my lack of Russian, we were pretty useless to each other and I moved on. I had been almost everywhere in the city and hope was looking thin for Jack. Eventually, however, I found a last resort. I chuckled in disbelief as I found a bus lying by the road at the remnants of a bus stop. I slowly approached, I was anxious to get to Jack, but I was worried it could be another trap. I deemed it safe after checking possible sniper spots and checked the bus itself, it was missing a wheel and had no fuel. But my hope was restored when I found a spare wheel among the ammunition and guns hidden in the luggage compartment of the bus. I realised this was a bus belonged to a group, probably bandits, but at this point I was desperate. I manoeuvred the new wheel onto the bus and tipped the full Jerry Can into the Bus, around 20 litres, judging by its weight. I hotwired the bus, it came to life and I turned the headlights to high beam, making sure the whole road was illuminated as I pushed the bus to its limits, racing down the road, between and/or through zombies, to get to Jack on time.


End file.
